


When We Get Home

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Spanking, cuddles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...this is gonna be a long weekend, isn’t it?” Willow asked, before quickly giving a small kiss to her girl's cheek, a grin lovingly etched into her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Get Home

Looking up over the top of her book, the silk material of her robe pooling around her arms, Tara couldn’t help but bit her lip at the sight of the woman still standing with her nose to the corner. With Buffy and Dawn gone for the weekend, on a vacation that was both deserved and earned, she and Willow had successfully gained the entire house to themselves. And with it…many things were being experimented with. This night had so much riding on it. They had experimented before, little things here and there. Nothing on the scale of things they had planned.

“Sweetie…” She said, marking her page in the book before setting it down atop the nearby table. Seeing her love’s back straighten slightly, Tara forced herself to take a deep breath. This would be the moment of truth. “Come here, please….”

Turning her head over her shoulder, Willow let out a deep, shaky breath of her own. She knew what was coming, what had been planned from the minute she and Tara had come home from the store. The tantrum she had willingly thrown, knowing exactly what would come of it, the car ride home that had been filled with tension so thick she could have cut it with a knife. All of it had led up to this moment. Slowly, she turned and walked over to Tara, eyes focused on the other woman. Goosebumps erupted over her skin. Watching her girl’s reaction, Tara smiled slightly as her love came to a stop in front of her.

“What did you do today, Willow, that earned you a time-out…?” She asked, unable to stop her gaze from wandering up and down the other woman’s bare skin.

“I threw a tantrum…” Willow answered, making sure to voice the words in a tone that would only add to the reaction she would receive from Tara.

“Yes, you did.” Giving a small nod as she spoke, Tara reached out and ran a finger along her leg, her nail lifting some of the material of her robe away from her thigh. “…and what happens to girls who throw tantrums…?”

“They get…” Willow started, biting down on her lip as she felt her knees shaking slightly underneath her. “…spanked.”

“Yes, they do…” Looking up and locking eyes with Willow, Tara reached over and took hold of the other’s hand. “…do you think you should be spanked, Willow?”

“Yes…” Nodding quickly, Willow could feel her core throbbing between her legs. It took all of her self-control not to push her thighs together in an attempt to find some kind of relief. Sitting up slightly in her chair, Tara ran a sole finger down the portion of her robe that held the buttons, all of which were undone. Watching said finger, Willow swallowed, mouth having run dry long before now.

“…good. Because I think that’s ** _exactly_** what you need.” Nodding, Tara drew her love’s hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. Reaching out with her opposite one, she carefully drew Willow to her side, feeling some of the goosebumps that dotted the other’s skin. Looking up at Willow's expression, she offered her a reassuring smile, before her expression once again shifted to half-serious one.

“Come on. Over my knee.” She said, tone leaving no room for the meaning to be misinterpreted. Nodding, Willow slowly lowered herself, taking a few minutes to adjust herself until she was as comfortable as she could possibly be. Letting out another breath, she swore that any minute now, her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Giving her love enough time to stop moving, Tara lightly ran her fingers along her back. Seeing no further movement, she let out a breath of her own, hand reaching out and rubbing circles into Willow’s cheeks.

“I’m going to spank you for acting childish. I expect you to not do it again. Understood?” Keeping her tone even, Tara stilled her hand, looking down at Willow for a response. Nodding a little, the other waited a moment, before emitting a small ‘yes’. Satisfied with the answer, Tara slowly resumed her hand’s movements, rubbing circles without any kind of pattern. Tucking her hand against Willow’s waist, she maintained a somewhat firm grip, not wanting the former to fall off at any point. The last thing either of them needed was the other having a heart-attack in any event.

She wasn’t exactly sure how much time she let pass. Enough for her to briefly lose herself in her own thoughts. Feeling Willow’s body underneath her relax ever slightly, she quickly lifted her hand and brought it down. It was hardly a hard smack, but hard enough that the sound of it echoed through the room. Not having expected the smack, Willow yipped, hips bucking underneath Tara’s grip. Tightening her hold on the other woman ever slightly, Tara repeated the action, and then again, and again. Each time, she made sure to put a little more force behind each swat than the one before it.

Soon enough, Willow’s squirms had grown a little more frantic, matching the reddening color of her cheeks and upper thighs. A hand flew back to try and deflect the swats, only to find itself pinned to it’s owner’s back. By the time her legs began to kick out, Tara was sure the color on her love’s cheeks matched the color of her hair almost perfectly. Giving a few more swats, she paused, light layer of sweat dotting her forehead. Beneath her touch, Willow’s squirming continued for a bit, although the kicking had, thankfully died down. Releasing Willow's arm, Tara moved to rub gently at her back, likewise doing the same against red and sore cheeks.

“Sweetie...stand up, please...” Each word being cooed softly, Tara could hardly stop herself from pulling the sniffling red-head into her arms at the earliest convenience. Immediately wrapping her arms around her love’s neck, Willow buried her head into her neck. As the other’s hands continued to gently rub at her sore cheeks, her sniffles slowly turned into small little moans, the gentleness a welcomed change from the stinging.

“Are y-you alright?”

“...you spank hard...” Willow mumbled, words free of any kind of malice. Tara’s lips turned upwards once again into a smile at the comment.

“You’re the one who asked for it.” Giggling, Tara ran her hands along her girlfriend’s thigh, the skin still slightly pinkish. “Next time, you know to do better.”

“...this is gonna be a long weekend, isn’t it?” Willow asked, before quickly giving a small kiss to her girl's cheek, a grin lovingly etched into her lips.


End file.
